Mortal Instruments iPod Challenge
by Carlee Adison
Summary: The Challenge- To choose your favorite book and then put your iPod on shuffle. When it lands on a song, you have until the end of the song to write a scene using the book characters that somehow relates to the song. One-shot deal.


**(A/N: Hey guys, just a random post. I came across this challenge tonight and wanted to try it. It is based mostly off of the first 3 mi books, and includes all of the main characters. Enjoy! MORTAL INSTRUMENTS FOREVER!)**

**Back to December: Taylor Swift**

"I shouldn't have ended things the way I did," Isabelle admitted. Simon remained quiet, looking her over, a sad smile on his face.

"I get it, relationships aren't your thing." And he _did_ get it. He was over it. Isabelle would always be Isabelle.

"But . . . I shouldn't have ended it at all, Simon. I really wanted us to work," She whispered.

"I did too," He shrugged, "But it didn't."

There was an awkward silence.

"Can we . . . can we just forget about that? Can we pretend the last year didn't even happen?" She asked nervously.

"You . . . You want to get back together?" Simon raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I miss you," She said quietly, tears forming in her eyes.

"I miss you too, Iz. But I think these things happen for a reason. We just weren't meant to be."

"Please Simon. All I can think about these days is you. I was an idiot okay? I didn't realize how great you were until I let you go. I love you."

"I love you too, Isabelle. But . . . not that way. Not anymore."

**Airplanes: B.o.B feat. Hayley Williams**

The sky was gorgeous, dotted with diamonds. Clary and Jace were laying on the rolling hills of Alicante as the night went on.

"Hey, a shooting star!" Jace mused.

"No way, that's just an airplane," Claire argued.

"Airplanes? In Alicante? Ha! Not possible," Jace chuckled.

"Okay, so for arguments sake, let's say it _were_ a shooting star, what would you wish for?" Clary asked.

Jace was silent for a moment, chewing over her question. "Nothing," He finally answered. "I have everything I could want right here," He pulled Clary closer to him.

"You are such a cheese ball" She giggled.

**Grenade: Bruno Mars**

"I give you everything I have. I put so much in to this relationship, Alec. What do _you_ do? Hide your sexuality? Deny me in front of others? In front of your own family? I love you, but it's apparent that you don't feel the same way."

"I _do_ love you Magnus," Alec replied.

"Pfft, words are just words. Actions are totally different. The only actions I remember happening on your end is you pushing me in to a bush when someone you knew walked by."

"That was _one _time," Alec argued.

"You don't care about me at all! I am just a distraction for you. But you are so much more than just a distraction to me . . . and I just . . . can't live this way."

"Are you saying we're over?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

"I think," Magnus said, "What I am saying is, we never started." And then he walked off.

**Only Girl (in the World): Rihanna **

"You just checked her out," Maia scoffed. Simon turned to Maia in surprise.

"I did _not_," He countered.

"You are _so_ in to Isabelle, I am your _girlfriend_!"

"Isabelle and I are just friends . . ." Simon said tiredly.

"Then prove to me that you care about me. Compliment me, make me feel special. Do something that lets me know you care about this relationship."

"You _are _special Maia," Simon said, kissing her cheek. But Maia noticed his eyes slipping off to the side.

_Isabelle again_, Maia guessed. She turned her head to see the girl who had captured her boyfriend's interest.

"CLARY! You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Maia groaned.

"I wasn't checking her out!" Simon defended.

"Oh, so you didn't notice her low-cut blue shirt?" Maia asked.

"Actually, it's purple," Simon corrected. Maia slapped her forehead.

**Rockstar: Prima J**

Isabelle strutted through the busy New York streets, looking better than ever. So what if her and Meliorn hadn't worked out? There were millions of single guys in New York who would love to have her. After all, she was Isabelle Lightwood.

_And damn proud of it._

As she passed an apartment building under construction, one of the workers whistled at her.

"Hey baby," he called.

_Time to have some fun . . . _

She winked at him and blew a kiss. He practically passed out. Isabelle smiled and continued walking. Men were all staring at her. And why wouldn't they? She was hot. And she knew it. It was good to be on top . . .

**All I Wanted: Paramore**

Clary sat in her room at the Institute, cuddling a feather pillow. It's not like there was anyone else for Clary to cuddle.

Unless of course, she wanted to get cozy with her flippin' BROTHER!

Of course it would happen this way. Clary _would _fall for her own brother. She should have never intervened at Pandemonium Club. Then she and Simon would probably just be hanging out in her room or something. But no, she had to be here. Crying over the guy she wanted more than she had ever wanted anything.

"Knock knock," Jace walked in the room.

"Go away," Clary growled in to her pillow.

"Clary?" Jace sounded worried. "Clary, what's wrong?"

"You," She said, and then began another fit of crying.

**Judas: Lady Gaga**

He was arrogant. He was sarcastic. He was rude. And he was _so_ hot. Oh god, Clary couldn't stop herself. She knew she loved Jace. She really couldn't deny it.

He could have been a murderer, he _was _a murderer. But that didn't matter to Clary.

As he showed her the training technique, all Clary could focus on were the way his muscles flexed. If only he would work out with his shirt off . . .

Clary mentally slapped herself. She had to stop this! She couldn't drool over Jace. He wasn't they type of guy you married and had kids with. He was the kind of guy you pulled in to a broom closet and made out with.

Hmm, not a bad idea actually . . . .

Where was the nearest broom closet?

Clary mentally slapped herself again, harder this time. But it didn't help.

**Monster: Lady Gaga**

"Why do we do this to each other?" Jace asked Clary.

"I don't think it's a mutual thing. You hurt me, I get hurt," Clary replied harshly.

"You think you don't hurt me, Clary? Every time I see you . . . Every time I see you and know that I can't have you. You don't know what it does to me . . ."

"Jace, stop. Please. Don't do this to me."

"Clary, please. Don't do this to _me_."

"Ugh! You are so infuriating!"

"You are so beautiful."

"It's sick to play with a girl's heart like this," Clary scoffed.

"You're the sick one. It's like you look forward to breaking my heart every day."

"You're a horrible ass hole, Jace! I hate you!"

"You're a monster, Clary! I love you."

**Tonight (I'm Lovin' You): Enrique Iglesias **

"What are we doing?" Clary asked as Jace trailed kisses along her skin.

"What our hearts have been telling us to do," Jace responded in a lustful voice.

"But Jace, I'm your sister."

"I've already told you, Clary. I don't care."

"This is so wrong," She breathed.

"Does it feel wrong to you?" Jace raised an eyebrow.

"No . . . but–"

"But nothing, Clary. For tonight, can we just pretend that we are just Jace and Clary, two regular human teenagers in love? Just for tonight?" He asked.

"But, what happens when we wake up in the morning?"

"Then we go back to being the most screwed up family on the face of the earth," Jace smiled, kissing her again.

**Fences: Paramore**

Jace had made it clear that he just wanted to act like Clary's brother from now on. Clary had to accept that. She could put on a fake smile when she was around him, and cry about it when she was alone.

As long as she looked like a bright shiny house on the outside, she could survive.

Now, if anyone tried to go on her property, to kick the fences down and break inside, they would see that no one lived inside the house. They would see the broken floor boards and the sad, bare, rooms. But no one would ever see the inside. Because Clary would build her fences as high as she needed to keep the intruders out. No matter what, Clary's house would always be abandoned.

**The Only Exception: Paramore**

Jace was never supposed to let people in. He had enough emotional scars to last him a lifetime, he didn't need any more.

But it was like Clary was brought in to his life to change things. To be the only exception to his rule. His rule to never feel, to never love.

He couldn't _not_ love Clary. He still loved her when he found out she was his sister. He still loved her when he thought she was in love with Simon. He still loved her when she came to Alicante as his wishes. And he still loved her now, as he trudged through the night streets.

He couldn't deny his love for Clary any longer. He had to tell her.

No, he couldn't. He was Jace Morgenstern. He was heartless. He didn't love.

But God only knew how much he loved Clary . . .

She was the girl made to change the way he saw the world. To help him realize who he really was. He would never be able to go back to his old self, but Jace didn't care. She _had_ to know.

Some rules were made to be broken . . .


End file.
